Fantasy Stories
by Northern Narnia
Summary: These stories are based off of a Youtubers account, Brandon and Derek Fiechter. They create instrumental music. Each chapter is named after a song they made. I create the stories, they create the music


Jorunn watched the dark grey skies. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, she hid well in the snowy mountains. The wind chimes of the village hanging on the mountain's side rang softly with the breeze. The smells of the celebration going on filled the air. The sweet smells of hazelnut cakes, Fattigman's knuter, and other delicious desserts. The smell of alcohol also had it's own small piece of the air. Loud women's laughter every few seconds, with a few booming men's laughter. The loud music combining with the other sounds. The cold air nipped at the teenagers skin, but she ignored it, and kept her eyes focused on the sky. Her light blonde hair sitting on her shoulders, hardly moving with the wind.

"Perhaps...this was a stupid idea." Jorunn said to herself, watching the light grey clouds move along the darker sky. The white moon added some shading diversity. The blue eyed Norwegian inhaled deeply, feeling the icy cold air freeze her lungs, before she exhaled just as deeply. She closed her eyes, and flopped back onto her Øystein Greni blanket laid out on the ground. She reopened her eyes, and stared blankly into the stars. The colourless sky moved slowly, as if time itself didn't want Jorunn to have her wish. Her cold fingers gripped the long sleeves of her blue hoodie. A Föhn wind blew up the mountain, causing the powdery snow to blow all over her. The village cheered at the action, while Jorunn shot up off her snow covered blanket, and huff. The frail girl slowly stood up, brushing the melting snow off of her body, before turning around and picking up her blanket. She lifted her arms up, and quickly shot them down.

She repeated the process until her blanket looked mostly free from the snow. As she sat back down on her favourite rock stars blanket, she could feel her hope slowly denigrating as time went on. Her thoughts were crowding her mind as she started thinking of all that she had hoped for. May be what she had dreamed of for so long, was just a lie. Jorunn covered her eyes with her cold and wet arm.

"Hvorfor er du liggende her?" A males voice called out, Jorunn slowly removed her arm from her eyes, and lolled her head to the side. She watched as a medium grey haired man, wearing all black, struggling to walk through the snow to get to her. "Hallo Håkon." She replied, she sat up once he finally made his way over to her. He held a small box in his hands, the blonde took notice of his trembling. "Here, sit with me." She said, moving over a little. The boy blinked a few times before giving a goofy grin. "All right thanks!" He said in a cheery tone, he walked over to the front of the blanket, and sat down. He kept his thick rubber boots in the snow.

He looked over at Jorunn and gave her another grin, but this time with closed eyes. She just stared at him, her expression unchanging. He cracked open his eyes slightly, seeing if she smiled back. But she didn't. He fully opened his eyes, and stared right back at her. Through her eyes, his eyes were light grey, though his eyes were actually a light green colour. "What are you holding?" She finally asked, looking away from his colourless being. "Oh! I brought you some hazelnut cake, but I snuck some cookies in there as well."Håkon winked as he held out the cutely wrapped box. "So you wrapped food up about ten minutes ago, just so you could give it to me, so I can open it and have no where to put the wrapper?' Jorunn boredly asked, taking the box from him anyways. The brown haired boy laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah..yeah I guess so. I didn't really think that through, did I?"

Jorunn started opening the box, watching him as she did so. She shoved the wrapping paper in her small pocket. "No, no you didn't." She removed the lid, and the sweet smell of the desserts strongly filled the air around them. She didn't want to admit it, but it did make her mouth water. Håkon gave a soft smile, looking down at his gloved hands. "Sorry." He simply said, the blonde girl sighed as she pulled out a cookie. She held it out to him, looking away as she did so. "Just eat it with me." She muttered, Håkon looked at her, and gave her another huge smile. "Oh no no! I've eaten enough." He patted his stomach, and laid back. "I brought them for you! So you eat them! Trust me I've eaten enough, Dad's totally gone all out on the Northern Lights Celebration. There was so much food." He looked up at her with a serious expression. "So much Jorunn."

The girl breathed roughly out of her nose, as if she wanted to laugh, but refused to do so. She almost laid down, but looked back in the box, staring at the grey food. "Håkon, did you bring a fork for the cake?" She asked, looking at him. He was staring up at the sky, his arms crossed behind his head to cushion it. His eyes slightly widened. "Nei...I'm sorry I can go down to the village and get you one. It's like...a ten minute walk." He started to sit up, but Jorunn shook her head. "It's fine, I can eat it with my hands." She said as she placed a cookie in her mouth, shut the box, and laid down next to him. Håkon gave out a small huff, and laid back down in the same position that he was in before.

"So...are you going to tell me why you're up here now?" He asked after a long silence between them. Jorunn licked her fingers, and looked at him. "Excuse me?" She asked, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You heard me, what are you doing up here? Why aren't you down in the village celebrating with everyone else?" Jorunn abruptly sat up, her shoulder length blonde hair brushed against her cheeks when the wind lightly blew. After some time, Jorunn looked up at the sky. "You know how I have rod monochromacy, correct?" She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest. Her eyebrows slightly creased once she felt how cold her legs were. "Yeah?" The boy simply said as he also sat up. He crossed his legs, forgetting that his boots were covered with snow.

"Well...today is my eighteenth birthday...right?" She asked, Håkon tilted his head. "It is!? Gratulerer med dagen!" He shouted as he grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it in the air. Jorunn slightly smiled, amused at the fact that he did that. "Thank you. Now back to what I was saying. I was told a while back that...if I watched the northern lights on my eighteenth birthday, on top of the mountain..." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I was told that I'd be able to see colour."

Håkon was silent, Jorunn stared at him. He bit his lip as he looked away. "Are you sure you were told...y'know...the truth?" He asked, the blonde's expression turned deadpan as she slowly looked away. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. So go away now." She sighed, she expected him not to believe her. Who would? A colourblind girl suddenly being able to see because of stupid lights in the sky? I shouldn't have believed it either. She thought as she grabbed the box, and started to stand up. "W-wait where are you going?" Håkon asked, frantically standing up. "Home...this obviously was an idiotic idea." The girl muttered as she stood on the snow, feeling her boots slightly sink into it. She reached her hand down to grab the blanket, but someone's grey hand lightly grabbed hers.

"Don't...I'm sorry I just..c'mon! The lights are going to start soon, let's just lie down!" The boy exclaimed, feeling terrible for ruining her moment. "No, you're right, it's probably fake anyways." She muttered once more, pulling her hand away from his, and snatching the blanket. "Nei nei nei! C'mon please just stay! I'm sorry you're probably right and this is real!" Håkon shouted as he grabbed her bare shoulders. "And also, if you do go back at least put on a jacket. I can feel your ice skin through the gloves." He added, cracking a smile as he tried to lighten the mood. "No, I'm sorry you walked all the way up here for m-" Jorunn was cut off by him gasping. "What?" She raised an eyebrow, Håkon's grip on her shoulders tightened as he quickly let go, spun her around, and grabbed onto her shoulders again.

The box and blanket fell to the ground, her mouth hung open. Loud cheers from the village below filled the air. The world seemed to have stopped moving as time seemed to have stopped. The girl watched with wide eyes as the lights started forming in the sky. For the first time in her entire life...

Jorunn saw colour.


End file.
